lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom is the son of Alice, and Frank Longbottom of which makes him a member of and the current Lord of House Longbottom. Neville Longbottom has three siblings in the form of Franton, and Augusta, and Nymphellia of which his brother Franton was a non Magi member of the family and led the families military order of which he eventually led into his own death at the Battle of Hogwarts, his sister Augusta was murdered during the massacre of House Potter and her defiled body was left as a trap for her parents to find, while his slightly younger twin Nymphellia was captured during the Battle of Hogwarts and is now a prisoner of Gregory Malfoy. Neville Longbottom would be in a loving relationship with his betrothed Lily Flume of whom was always his best friend and supporter, and the two would marry shortly after the Hogwarts Civil War. With Lily Flume he has one child in the form of Augusta Longbottom of whom is still a young girl when Neville and Lily go to Tevinter to find his twin sister. Neville Longbottom is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a very high level Magi user with her level being Level Three. Neville Longbottom was born the third child of Alice, and Frank Longbottom and was a twin to Nymphellia, and during his childhood he was very close to his twin sister Nymphellia and the two were rarely seen apart from one another. Neville would join the Hogwarts Magi Order when he was twelve alongside his sister Nymphellia after there Magi reached a level of control that allowed him and her to enter safely, and within Hogwarts he grew close to the inner circle of Harry Potter's circle of friends, but his relationship with Nymphellia was still his strongest. Neville Longbottom during his time at Hogwarts would be betrothed to Lily Flume of whom he knew from her also going to Hogwarts and the two would become very close making her basically the most important thing to him besides his sister Nymphellia. Neville would alongside Lily fight with Harry Potter during the Hogwarts Civil War and he only briefly left his sister Nymphellia and during that time his home and family were devestated leaving his parents and one sister dead, while Nymphelli was raped and kidnapped by Gregor Malfoy. Following the Hogwarts Civil War he and his brother grew much closer due to many different factors and together they searched for clues as to where they were holding their sister, but were forced to stop when The Empire begin threatening war and it looked more and more likely. Neville Longbottom would decide after the Hogwarts war with The Empire that he needed to find his sister, and despite resistence from the leadership of Hogwarts he would enter Tevinter on a mission to find his sister alongside his lover , and try and avenge his family. History Early History Neville Longbottom was born the third child of Alice, and Frank Longbottom and was a twin to Nymphellia, and during his childhood he was very close to his twin sister Nymphellia and the two were rarely seen apart from one another. Hogwarts Neville would join the Hogwarts Magi Order when he was twelve alongside his sister Nymphellia after there Magi reached a level of control that allowed him and her to enter safely, and within Hogwarts he grew close to the inner circle of Harry Potter's circle of friends, but his relationship with Nymphellia was still his strongest. Betrothal Neville Longbottom during his time at Hogwarts would be betrothed to Lily Flume of whom he knew from her also going to Hogwarts and the two would become very close making her basically the most important thing to him besides his sister Nymphellia. . Family Members House Longbottom.png|Frank Longbottom - Father|link=House Longbottom House Longbottom.png|Alice Longbottom - Mother|link=House Longbottom Lily Flume Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lily Flume - Wife|link=Lily Flume Relationships Lily Flume Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lily Flume - Lover/Friend|link=Lily Flume Lily Flume See Also : Lily Flume Lilly Flume and Neville Longbottom first met during there initial year at Hogwarts and during there earliest meetings they were both very shy still and didn't build a very strong relationship. Nymphellia Longbottom See Also : Nymphellia Longbottom Harry Potter See Also : Harry Potter Gregory Malfoy See Also : Gregory Malfoy Category:House Longbottom Category:House Griffindor Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Frank Category:People of Hogwarts Category:POV Character